Call Me Four
by marissalara97
Summary: You are the only reason why I am here; why I stayed in Dauntless. I told you everything about myself so why can't you trust me? Divergent in Four's POV. Yeah yeah, it's been done before but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Only a few more weeks. Yes! I would be leaving this dark place after this year's initiation was over. The kids should be jumping through the hole any minute now. I could see the first jumper's silhouette through the hole in the ground. Of what I could tell, she wasn't a dauntless born. I doubt she's abnegation. Abnegation doesn't usually betray their faction during initiation. I mean most don't. I did though; because of Marcus; because he tortured me. Oh you've heard that story? Well you would know me as Tobias then, but please, for your sake and my sake, call me Four.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was standing by the net when the first jumper jumped. You could see her falling in the air. Once her feet had left the top of the building, she would be down on the net in seconds, which felt like minutes. She final hit the net. She had long blonde hair and wasn't very tall; she wasn't really pretty but there was something about her blue eyes that made me want to give her the world. It took her a while to gather her surroundings and I gave her my hand to pull her from the net. "She not very strong" I thought… then it hit me. She was wearing grey. She was from abnegation.

My doubts had been wrong. Just like me, this sixteen-year-old girl had betrayed her faction to become dauntless. I hoped my expression didn't show my surprise.

"What's your name?" I asked. When she hesitated I said "Think about it, you don't get to pick again."

"Tris," she replied with a smile.

Lauren, who was standing by tells me to make the announcement. I yell to the crowd of dauntless behind me.

"First jumper, Tris!" I liked her already. I want her to do really well in initiation. That was a normal thought but when my immediate reaction was to protect her, I knew I felt something that I had never felt before.


	3. Chapter 3

Once everyone jumps, i give a tour to the new initiates. I try to be "big scary four" when I'm training but whenever Tris looks at me, I feel like she can see right through me. I shiver down my spine. Christina is going to get on my nerves because she wont shut her damn Candor mouth. If I wanted to listen to mouths that never shut up, I would have joined the faction. I show them the the pit and the chasm and arrive at the cafeteria. We sit down and start to eat lunch; yummmmm hamburgers! Tris has never had one before which makes sense. Hamburgers are definitely not Abnegation food.

* * *

Christina is good for one thing and one thing only; describing what a hamburger is to Tris. After she talks everyones ear off, Eric decides to show up. You know, the dauntless leader who thinks he is amazing because he is the boss of the one person who beat him in rankings and only has four fears. that just so happens to be me. I get ready to beat him up if needed when he rudely asks me to introduce him to the girls. I introduce the Tris and Christina to him while trying to hold my temper. I can get angry really easily when provoked. Keep that in mind please. Better for your health than mine.

* * *

Eric finally leaves and Tris asks me the most hilarious question I've ever heard.

"Are you two... friends?"

"We were in the same initiation class... he transferred from Erudite." I reply.

"Were you a transfer too?" she asks.

I was starting to get frustrated with her for asking me personal questions. "I thought I would only have trouble with Candor asking too many questions...now... Stiffs too?"

"It must be because your so approachable," she replied, "like a bed of nails."

I stare at her and she doesn't look away. Man have I met my match. Why am I so involved with this girl? Then I find the answer, she is just like me.

* * *

I think I like her but I'm not sure yet. I leave as soon as I can so I can go to my little apartment. Once I see the words "Fear Go Alone" I know I am home and immediately start to relax. I can't stop thinking about her though. I've got to get her out of my head.

**AN BTW this is my first fanfic so feedback would be greatly appreciated! I don't own anything, sadly :-( everything goes to the wonderful Veronica Roth! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I wake up disoriented. Then I realize I'm teaching initiates. Oh gosh. I'm teaching Tris how to shoot a gun today. Did you notice how

I only said Tris? usually I say the new initiates, but nooooooo, it's only Tris. What am I going to do?

* * *

I get up and get dressed in dark jeans and a tight fitted black shirt; also known as the usual. I head down to the cafeteria, grab a muffin, and go down

to the training room. All the initiates are waiting for me once I get there. Peter keeps yawning and I'm going to get him for that. I explain what we are

doing and start handing a gun to each person. I don't look at Tris when I give her hers. I don't want anybody to think anything. As I look around the

room, everyone shows that they are tired, everyone except Tris; she is trying to hide it. Everyone picks up their gun and Tris looks really uncomfortable

while holding it. She should though because it's not normal, but she will need to get over it.

After I finished explaining to them how to use the gun Peter decides to speak up.

"What does firing a gun have to do with bravery?" he asked while yawning. I point my gun at his head threatening him.

"Wake. Up. You are holding a loaded you idiot. Act like it." He stops yawning after that. I show them how to shoot and then they start to practice. Tris

tries to hit the bullseye and fails her first few tries. She eventually gets it though like I knew she would. Everyone shoots and at least hits the target so

I send them to lunch.

* * *

After lunch I bring the initiates to another room with a wood floor to learn how to fight. I explain to them that we learn how to fight because we need

our body to be prepared to face challenges and respond to threats. I start teaching them punches and kicks and go to help the initiates. I go up to Tris and help her since she's so tiny.

"You don't have much muscle... which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them." I put my hand on

her stomach hoping my doesn't spoil how nervous I am touching her. My heartbeat is going one hundred miles a minute and feels like it's about to

burst out of my chest. The electricity around us almost unbearable and I do everything in my power to stop from kissing her. Her eyes get really big

when I touch her and she holds her breath. So she feels it too. I keep myself from bursting into a massive grin.

"Never forget to keep tension her," I tell her. I walk away feeling like I'm about to burst into flames. I have trouble keeping my mind of her while

helping the other initiates. Afterward, I almost run to my apartment and take a quick but REALLY cold shower before I got talk to Lauren. We talk a lot

about the initiates and how training is going. She can tell something is up but does't say anything. I feel better after I leave her apartment. She's like a

sister to me and I always feel i can talk to her to help get my mind off of the day, more like Tris. As I'm walking, I notice Christina, Will, and of course

Tris. The first thought through my head about what Tris is wearing... Hot.

**Here is the update! BTW I don't have an updating schedule. I just update when I'm able to. REVIEW! PLEASE! And thank you for reading my story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyyyyy! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school stuff. This is my longest chapter yet! YAYYYYYYY! I put a lot of effort into Tobias' thoughts and I hope they work! PLLLEEEAASSSEEE review! I like hearing about what y'all like so I know to keep up with it. I don't own any of this soooo yeah. 72 days until Allegiant comes out! WOOHOO Enjoy! **

Today is the start of fighting. Since there are an odd number of initiates one person has to sit out. And guess you sat out? Tris! I couldn't stand to

watch Tris fight today. I know that makes me selfish but that's why I'm not in abnegation anymore so...

* * *

After getting warmed up, the initiates start to fight. Al and Will go first and after some time they both give me a look asking me to please make them

stop. I really wanted them to stop because true bravery comes from recognizing that you can't fight anymore and admit your defeat. But that wouldn't

go down well with Eric so I just cross my arms and don't blink. Eric starts yelling at them to stop messing around and fight and stop acting like wusses.

Eric and I get into this argument where we just glare at each other speaking through our eyes. I still feel like he's trying to compete with me for the

job he has and the job I don't want. He needs to get over it, and soon.

* * *

The two boys start to really at fight and Al wins by knocking Will out cold.

"Next up-Molly and Christina!" Eric yells as I help Al take Will to the clinic. As I come back to check on fighting I pass the chasm and notice Christina

dangling off the side of the railing. Tris and Al yell at her to encourage her to keep holding on. I grit my teeth and keep quiet. I watch until the time is

up and see Al and Tris haul Christina up off the railing, despite Eric's orders. The trio takes a deep breath as I walk away. I can't even protect my own

initiates from their other "trainer". I don't even feel that he is a trainer. He is more like a pack dog on a power-trip looking for the weak so he can

control them. God I feel so helpless. I go back to the fighting room and clean up. This is going to be a long and strenuous part of initiation.

* * *

NO NO NO NO NO! This can not be happening. Eric put Tris against Peter today. Crap. I have to watch her get beaten and can't do anything about it. I feel like I have to

do something but I just stand there watching. Once the fight starts I am shaking inside I'm so scared for her. I mean really; Peter? Why Peter? Of all people she has to

fight on her first day it's Peter. Only Eric would do something like that, just to show the power he has over all of us.

* * *

Tris starts the fight as she tries to kick him but he catches her and shoves her to the ground. She gets right back up though like nothing could stop her. That's my girl!

"Wait, where did that come from," I mutter to myself so no one can hear. "Come on Tobias, just watch the fight!"

Peter just beats Tris up while Eric complains about him just playing nice. You can see the rage in his eyes when he yells at Peter to actually fight. All I know is I can't

stand to watch this anymore. I storm out of the room probably making Tris pretty pissed at me that I can't even watch. If she noticed I left.

* * *

I see Tris in the hospital while trying not to be caught by her or her friends. God she looks bad. One black eye and the other swollen shut. Christina, Will, and Al come to

visit her. They whisper among themselves talking about Tris and the other fights. When Christina and Will leave, Al stays behind to talk to her. Just the way he looks at

her makes me mad! She is MY Tris. MINE. Wow I said that. I really hope she doesn't like Al the way he likes her. Ugh. All I know is that I want to get to her first but I

have no idea how. I don't know what she likes or what she is like when she is not training. I have nothing to work with!

* * *

I can faintly remember her from abnegation. I would look out the window and see her and her brother Caleb playing out in the street. She would always want to do

things that were too self-indulging and Caleb would always criticize her when she spoke about her ideas. That was before The Day came. The day where my mother

changed and my father changed and the beatings began. The Day is my time reference to everything. I was always happy before The Day and in pain after The Day.

Looking back, I realized I was very selfish because I took everything for granted and had the perfect life. Remembering a five year old Tris shows me that she wasn't cut

out for abnegation. She belonged here in dauntless with all the control freaks and crazy people here; where she was free and able to express her ideas without being

criticized. Most importantly, she belongs here with me. With that thought, Al leaves the hospital for the dorms and I go back to my apartment and think about tomorrow.

We have a field trip and I just hope I get to see a glimpse of the Tris I knew, before she was in a bed suffering from injuries.

**Review Please! **


End file.
